


Nourriture

by Dragonna



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand il devint majordome au service des Twining, Kevin du apprendre à cuisiner pour son jeune maître.<br/>Et ce ne fut pas facile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nourriture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas l'auteur de Makai Ouji, je ne fais qu’emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.

William haussa un sourcil en voyant le plat posé sur la table. Et il prit sa fourchette pour tester la matière non identifiée devant lui. Ça fit un étrange bruit spongieux. Il piqua la "nourriture" et l’ustensile ressortit sali, comme si ce n'était pas assez cuit. Il cligna des yeux. _Qu'était-ce que cette chose exactement?_ C'était sombre sur le dessus, comme si c'était trop cuit mais c'était mou au toucher. Il apercevait d'étrange morceaux ici et là. De la viande apparemment. Qui semblaient un peu trop rose.

Il finit par poser la question essentielle -pour lui- pour amorcer une discussion, levant les yeux vers un Kevin plein d'espoir «C'est quoi?»

Kevin perdit son sourire et fit, perturbé par la réaction du petit «Mais la tourte que vous aimez tellement jeune maître. Je l'ai préparé moi-même, elle sort du four.»

L'enfant haussa les sourcils. _De la tourte, ça?_ Il hésita, légitimement inquiet. Et coupa un bout qu'il prit sur sa fourchette. Ce côté spongieux ne lui plaisait pas trop en fait. Et les couleurs non plus, ça présageait quelque chose de trop cuit d'un côté et pas assez de l'autre. Bizarre en définitive. Et l'odeur était étrange. Il y avait une odeur de brûlé, ça c'était certain. Mais le reste? Il l'ignorait.

«Ne vous en faites pas jeune maître, j'ai bien suivi la recette!» promit Kevin, l'espoir revenant en lui en voyant l'enfant prêt à manger.

Il s'en faisait en fait. Vraiment. Mais il se montra courageux et approcha la fourchette de sa bouche, craignant quand même un peu le pire. Et il mordit dedans. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était mou et brûlé dessus et presque cru à l'intérieur. Il toussa, lâchant sa fourchette sur la table et s'empara de son verre de lait, buvant de longues gorgées comme un assoiffé dans le désert. C'était trop salé en plus.

«J'ai raté?»

Kevin regarda l'assiette, prit une fourchette propre et goûta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fit une atroce grimace.

_Oui. Totalement._

«C'est toi aussi qui a fait le dessert? » demanda le plus jeune, presque résigné.

* * *

Cette fois ce serait la bonne. Seul devant les fourneaux, tôt dans la matinée, avant le réveil des occupants de la maison, il était décidé à faire un bon petit déjeuner pour le jeune maître. Des scones seraient parfaits! Et un œuf sur le plat avec du bacon et une petite salade. Après tout, l'enfant avait des cours aujoud'hui, et de l'exercice l'après-midi. C'était une journée chargée et il fallait bien la commencer. 

«Bien. Mélanger farine, levure et beurre coupé en morceaux!»

Il prit la balance et disposa les poids d'un côté pour respecter les mesures de la recette. Concentré comme jamais. Refusant que ça soit un échec comme la veille, il voulait réussir. Il réussit la pesée et passa la première étape. Il voulait faire plaisir à William, que celui-ci mange avec le sourire. La veille il avait mangé du froid, des restes réchauffées. Il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise. Il était un majordome après tout.

«Ajouter du sucre.»

Il pesa et versa le résultat dans le récipient. Il retint une exclamation quand un peu trop tomba. Puis se dit que ce n'était pas bien grave. Son maître était un enfant et devait aimer le sucre. Ça irait pour une fois.

«Le sel….quoi?» Il s'immobilisa, un doigt sur la ligne de la recette.  _Pourquoi du sel dans un plat sucré, pourquoi du sel dans du pain?_ C'était ridicule. Et il avait à l'esprit son échec de la dernière fois, qui était trop salé. «Une pincée hein? Pourquoi faire? Allez on saute ça. Du lait maintenant.»

Ignorant donc un ingrédient, il passa directement au suivant. «Travailler le mélange jusqu'à obtenir une pâte souple. Heu je dois utiliser la cuillère ou mes mains?»Il plongea l’ustensile dans la substance et touilla…sauf que ça collait au bois, il attrapa un couteau pour enlever la pâte et finit les mains dans le mélange. Grimaçant il malaxa. «C'est trop collant, je vais rajouter de la farine….» Il tendit une main pleine de pâte et attrapa le bocal pour en remettre.

_Miracle ça ne lui échappa pas des mains._

_Heureusement._

Il réussit à étaler la pâte et à découper les scones sans que rien n'arrive. Et souffla de soulagement. Il avait réussit. Restait à les faire cuire. Il les disposa au four et attendit, trépignant d'impatience que ça soit prêt. Sauf qu'à trop vouloir bien faire, il s'occupa autrement pour que tout soit parfait et les oublia.

_Résultat ils furent carbonisés._

_Résultat l'oeuf fut une bouillie trop cuite et le bacon pas assez, la salade fut noyée dans la sauce._

_A vouloir tout faire à la fois, à vouloir trop bien faire, il avait tout raté._

«….La prochaine fois.»

Il laissa sa place au cuisinier hilare, un peu déprimé.


End file.
